Thomas the Tank Engine Meets Beetlejuice
''Thomas the Tank Engine Meets Beetlejuice ''is another upcoming Thomas & Friends/Warner Bros. Crossover film to be created by 76859Thomas. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot Barbara and Adam Maitland decide to spend their halloween vacation decorating their idyllic New England country home. While driving back from town, Barbara swerves to avoid a dog wandering the roadway, and crashes through a covered bridge, plunging into the river below. They return home but realize they cannot exactly recall how they got there. When Adam attempts to leave the house to retrace his steps, he finds himself in a strange, otherworldly dimension covered in sand (later referred to as Saturn) and populated by enormous sandworms. Realizing that they have no reflection in a mirror and are unable to leave their house, the Maitlands suspect they might not have survived the crash. A book entitled Handbook for the Recently Deceased discovered in the house confirms the couple's suspicion that they are, in fact, dead execept for Pooh and pals because they are protected by the magic of the Good Fairy. Compounding their distress, the Maitlands' house is sold and the obnoxious new owners, the Deetzes, arrive from New York City. The Deetzes consists of Charles, aspiring sculptor Charles' second wife Delia and Charles' goth daughter Lydia. Under the guidance of interior designer Otho, the Deetzes transform the house into a gaudy piece of modern art. Although the Maitlands remain invisible to Charles and Delia, Lydia can plainly see Barbara and Adam and the others, and she befriends them. Desperate to rid their house of the Deetzes, the Maitlands and the others seek help from their afterlife case worker, Juno, who informs them that they must remain in the house for 125 years, and that if they want the Deetzes out of the house in the meantime, it is up to them to scare them away. The Maitlands' attempts at scaring the Deetzes away, however, prove ineffective. Against Juno's advice, they contact the miscreant Betelgeuse (pronounced "Beetlejuice"), a freelance "bio-exorcist" ghost who prides himself on his ability to exorcise the living. They chant his name three times and teleport to his grave, but upon meeting him they realize they've made a mistake and leave, forgetting to un-summon him and allowing him to run amok. When another attempt by the Maitlands to scare the Deetzes away (by making them dance and sing "The Banana Boat Song" by Harry Belafonte) fails, Betelgeuse turns into a huge snake to scare them himself, nearly killing Charles and Delia in the process. Barbara returns in time to save Lydia, who flees in tears. Otho, meanwhile, steals the Handbook for the Recently Deceased while snooping in the attic. Juno summons the Maitlands and the others back to her office; angry with their negligent behavior, she demands they get rid of the Deetzes and re-secure the Handbook immediately. Meanwhile, Lydia meets Betelgeuse, who has told her how to summon him and promises to take her to the Maitlands on the "other side". The Maitlands and Pooh and his friends return in time to stop Lydia from summoning Betelgeuse, and they reaffirm their friendship with one another ("That's What Friends Are For"). Otho, meanwhile, convinces Charles and Delia to hold a seance and summon the Maitlands' spirits, in order to persuade business tycoon Maxie Dean and his wife to invest money in a "museum of the paranormal" in Winter River. Using the Handbook, Otho successfully summons Barbara and Adam, but botches the process and causes the Maitlands to begin to decompose into nothingness. Desperate, Lydia summons Betelgeuse to help the Maitlands, agreeing to marry him if he does. Once released, Betelgeuse quickly disposes of the Deans, scares Otho away by using dark magic to change his clothes into something hideous and releases the Maitlands from the botched spell. He then conjures up a ghostly priest to wed him and Lydia; Delia's sculptures come to life and hold Delia and Charles hostage as witnesses. The Maitlands and our heroes try stop the ceremony before it can be completed, but Betelgeuse sends Adam to the miniature model and Barbara to Saturn and push Pooh and his friends out of the way. When the priest is about to make the marriage pronouncement, Adam runs into Betelgeuse's foot with a miniature car and Barbara appears riding one of the Saturn sandworms, which swallows Betelgeuse whole. After Betelgeuse has been defeated, the Maitlands and the others appear to Lydia's parents, who now can see them. Some time later it is revealed that the Deetzes and the Maitlands decided to live together in harmony and share the home; Lydia, now a well-adjusted teenager, is treated like a daughter by the Maitlands. At the film's conclusion, Betelgeuse is seen waiting in the afterlife reception waiting room, where he unwittingly angers a witch doctor, who shrinks his head. Trivia *Sooty, Sweep, Soo, Little Cousin Scampi, Annoying Orange, Pear, Apple, Passion Fruit, Midget Apple, Marshmallow, Grapefruit, Grandpa Lemon, Nerville, Princess Knight, Choppy, Prince Frank, Discord, Sunset Shimmer, Dumbo, Timothy Q. Mouse, Jim Crow and his Brothers, Mushu, Cri-Kee, Wreck-It Ralph, Vanellope von Schweetz, Fix-It Felix, Jr., Elsa the Snow Queen, Olaf, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Crystal, Batty Koda, Pips, The Beetle Boys, The Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup), The Bakugan Battle Brawlers and their Bakugan, The Bowser Family, Dr. Facilier, Psycho Rangers, The Rough Gang, Tirek, Broccoli Alien Overload, The Dazzlings, Mother Gothel, King Candy/Turbo, Prince Hans, Naga, Rothbart and Mojo Jojo are guest starring in this film. *The Bowser Family, Dr. Facilier, Psycho Rangers, The Rough Gang, Tirek, Broccoli Alien Overload, The Dazzlings, Mother Gothel, King Candy/Turbo, Prince Hans, Naga, Rothbart and Mojo Jojo will be working with Beetlejuice. *Unlike Daniel Esposito's Winnie the Pooh Meets Beetlejuice, Thomas and his friends will be trying to rescue Barbara and Adam Maitland from the river but only saving their ghost form. *Due to its content, the film will be censored (unlike Winnie the Pooh Meets Beetlejuice, since Daniel Esposito did not know how to remove the strong language at the time). For example, the part where Beetlejuice says "Nice f**king model!" will be changed to "Nice stupid model!". Category:76859Thomas Category:Halloween Movies Category:Mystery films Category:Thomas' Adventures Series Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Censored films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Fantasy-Adventure films